


Yoko and Strawberry Jam

by Missy



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Haunted Houses, Humor, Parenthood, Trick or Treat: Treat, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Ted is completely sure that the house Bill bought for cheap is totally haunted!  Which might be bogus or not.
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan & Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Yoko and Strawberry Jam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [C-chan (1001paperboxes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001paperboxes/gifts).



“Bill, dude. This house is most haunted.”

Bill tilted his head to the side, and when he did so Thea tilted her blonde head to the left as well. “The lady who sold it to us totally said that it was mid-century modern.”

“No, dude, I mean I can hear the wailing sounds of the undead.” Billie kicked Ted in the hip, a sure sign that she agreed with him. A spooky howling noise filled the dust vestibule of the mansion Bill had bought with his chunk of the earnings from their hit record. It was very large and dusty, and the foyer filled with white and black stone. It looked a little ominous, like something leftover from a horror movie. And he wasn’t sure all of this dust was good for Billie’s lungs, not that he was a baby expert yet.

“That’s just Yoko Ono on the radio,” Bill insisted. “Elizabeth told me she wanted to learn how to really wail the next time we play the blues, so she’s been going between Janis Joplin and Yoko all morning.”

Ted nodded, very slowly. “Wow. You go to the Circle K for a beer run and you miss everything,” he observed. 

“That’s why you need not freak out, my good man. The deal we got on this place was most ideal, and we have much space! Come, bring Billie in and we’ll have a most righteous can of Jolt together!”

Ted sighed. Well, if he was going to be possessed in this most heinous place, at least he wouldn’t be doing it alone. 

He sat down on the couch with his daughter and ignored the creaking sounds. And the red stuff dripping down the wall was probably strawberry jam! 

Oh wait. It was jam. There were little seeds in it and everything.


End file.
